Warmth
by ChibiDragonGilbert
Summary: *Warning: Mpreg story ahead* With the threat of burrowing Monsuno essence gone and the Hand of Destiny destroyed the the Five and many others must go finish high school. But a kindling love between Bren and Chase creates an unexpected gift.
1. Chapter 1

The madness was over. The world had been saved from the Hand of Destiny and the threat of the burrowing Monsuno essence. Monsuno were beginning to get along with humans as more cores were being made to siphon off the extra Monsuno essence that had bubbled to the surface. Things were going to smoothly so what were our heroes to do?

Go back to school…

That is correct! The Destiny of the Five had to bear a possibly worse threat than saving the world from the Eklipse organization, the military operations of STORM, or even the still missing in action underground trouble of the Punk Monks: surviving high school. Chase, Bren, and Jinja were juniors of the school. Dax was a senior and would graduate that year if he can get his act together. Beyal was a poor little sophomore who sadly didn't get to see his friends until break time and lunch. Jinja made sure to make sure all the little sophomore girls knew that the monk was her's though. Those that flirted with him faced the risk of getting pounded into dust.

High school was rough, especially for Bren. He dreaded coming back to the learning facility since Jeredy gave the word they would have to return to normal teen activities. Times had been tough for Bren. The boy's parents had kicked him out due to him leaving with Chase without their permission and never bothering to mention if he was alive or not to them. It was mostly his father that kicked him out. Bren's mother was happy her child was just still alive. Luckily Chase opened his arms to Bren and allowed the frail boy to stay with him and his reunited family along with Jon Ace.

Bren slammed his locker, dreading another day of pain, closing his locker revealed Brandon, previously known as X-ray, on the other side. Bren gave a squeak of surprise at the sudden appearance of the bigger geeky guy. X-Ray had also been revealed recently to be his twin brother.

"Bren, are you ok? Have you talked to mom and dad?" Brandon asked.

"No and why would I?" spat Bren in disgust. "They clearly don't want me. Why don't you go see them? They'd be actually happy to see you."

Brandon looked down. "No I can't. Not without you. I don't want to replace you Bren; I want us to be family."

"Well that isn't going to happen, Brandon! I suggest you stop daydreaming about it." Bren stormed off and ran smack into Chase. The geek trembled as he looked up into those beautiful teal eyes.

"B, he's trying his best." Chase pulled Bren closer to him but the smaller boy struggled, fire burning in his stomach as he was pulled against Chase's chest. Eventually Bren gave in to his raven haired friend.

"I don't care if he's trying his best, I feel like he's making it worst…sort of like how you hate Six following you around because he reminds you that you had a baby pretty much with Klipse." Bren grumbled into Chase's chest.

Chase looked across the hall to where Six was standing, staring blankly into space. Kids passed him like ants going around a rock. Boy was he sure lost without someone telling him what to do. Chase smirked and tickled Bren's neck. "You know it isn't like that, Bren!"

"Hahahaha! Yea, sorry bro! ha haha! Stop tickling me!" Bren squealed with laughter, beginning to snort when his laughter reached its peak.

The bell to class suddenly rang, but before Bren could leave Chase pulled him back to his chest. Chase bent down and whispered in Bren's ear. "Meet me by the empty janitor's closet at break. I got to tell you something." Chase's hot breath hit the thin boy's neck causing a shiver to run through him. It took Bren everything he had to just nod. The raven haired teen released his smaller friend with a grin plastered on his face. "See you then Brenny."

Chase ruffled Bren's already messy hair before leaving Bren alone in the hallway with a blank expression and blush on his face. It took a bit for the teen with glasses to shake it off and go to class. Chase made his way over to Six and tapped his shoulder.

"Let's go Six, we have to get you to your class." Chase smiled and pat the top of Six's head like one would a puppy dog.

Six bowed. "Yes father."

"Ummm…please don't bow to me and we talked about calling me the 'f' word in public." Chase looked around nervously hoping no one had heard.

"I apologize, Chase Suno. My affections run too deep." Six looked away out of disappointment.

"No, it's ok, just don't call me 'father' at school. People will think you're weird."

"Like they think you're weird, Chase Suno?" asked Six.

Chase facepalmed. "Let's just get you to class now. Also, don't forget today you'll be spending break time and lunch with Rose and Dax."

"Yes, because you will be busy." Six repeated from the instructions given to him this morning in secret.

"Yes, good boy!" Chase gave the clone another pat atop his bald head.

Today was the day he would tell Bren how he really felt.

Bren's frame trembled as he leaned against the vacant janitor's closet. The coffee cake he had bought at the convenience store next to the school and thermos of tea trembled in his hands. What could Chase want from him? The distracted teen didn't see his friend approach him from the right. Chase covered Bren's hands with his own.

"What's the matter B? Are you getting cold?" asked Chase. The raven haired teen pressed his larger body against Bren's thin frame. "Need warming up?"

Bren's face burned bright red. "Yes! Th-thank you, Chase."

"Mmm. That looks yummy. Do you mind sharing?" Chase asked addressing Bren's coffee cake and tea.

"Um no, you can have a piece." Bren tore off a bite of the pastry and held it out to Chase in the small space in-between their faces. Instead of taking the treat in his hand Chase used his mouth to take hold of it. His tongue lapped across Bren's hand as he sucked the coffee cake in. Bren's face burned bright red. "BRO!"

Chase smirked sexily and pressed Bren closer. "I've been waiting to tell you this for a long time Bren. I love you."

Bren's eyes widened. Did he hear that right? The one and only Chase Suno told him that he loved him? He must be going deaf. "Wh-what did you say?" stammered Bren.

Chase was blushing now, his sexy strong façade fading. "I love you Bren. I want you. I want you to be mine."

Bren blushed and placed his hands on Chase's face. "Is…is that true Chase?"

"It's the truth, B. Please say yes." Chase took on of Bren's hands and kissed it. "Please say yes."

The geek was stunned. Chase Suno loved him! Bren had harbored feelings for the strong raven haired boy for years now. These feelings had only strengthened during their journey. Chase had been with him through it all. They had a tight bond like no one else.

"Y-yes," Bren stammered. "I want to be yours Chase. Let me be yours!"

Chase planted his lips firmly on Bren's. Bren struggled in shock for a moment, but melted into his new lover's lip lock. The raven haired boy took this opportunity to open the janitor closet and lead his unknowing boyfriend inside. The two broke away from the kiss panting heavily.

"Why…why are we in here?" asked Bren.

Chase locked the door, a slightly maniacal grin spreading across his face. "I've been waiting for so long, Bren. I want…" Chase's face burned red. "I want to make you fully mine."

Bren's breath hitched as Chase's hand went up the front of his shirt. He yelped when the raven haired teen's cold fingers brushed his nipples. "Ok…" Bren agreed drunk with lust. In truth he wanted Chase too. He'd had many a dream of this moment causing him to wake up sweaty and hard.

Chase bent his head close to Bren's, whispering in Bren's ear. "Is that a core in your pocket?" He chuckled warmly.

Bren blushed before looking down at Chase's pants. "I could ask you the same thing." A smirk tugged at Bren's lips making Chase cock an eyebrow.

"You may be smart witted, but I'm definitely on top." Chase pinned Bren to the ground beginning to remove the geek's clothes.

Bren gasped as the cold hair hit him. He managed to murmur "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Chase removed his own clothes. He began to kiss Bren once more.

The bell for the next class rang causing Bren to panic a little. "Chase, what are we doing? We have to get to out next class!"

Coretech's leader only smiled. He straddled Bren's naked waist with his own. "Nah. One trip to the office for skipping won't kill us."

"But Chase-!" Bren was cut off by his own sudden screams of pleasure as Chase's hands wrapped around his erected member.

"Awww Bren, I didn't catch that. Could you try again?" Chase joked.

Bren opened his mouth again, but nothing came out but tiny squeaks of pleasure. Chase's hands felt so darn good. His boyfriend bent forward and kissed Bren on the lips. Bren tried kissing back, but his mouth could only gape from the power of Chase's hands.

Bren came with a meek squeak in a matter of minutes. Chase sighed and licked Bren's contents off his hand. "Oh my, that was quick, love." He chuckled at Bren's tired, blushing face. Chase kissed the tip of Bren's nose.

Chase gripped Bren's back gently pulling him forward. The leader pulled Bren's legs to wrap around his middle. Bren looked up at his childhood friend knowing what was coming next and wanting it badly. He wanted to be Chase's forever and if this sealed the deal, so be it.

Chase looked deep into his boyfriend's eyes. "Are you ready Bren?" When the brunette nodded he smiled. "Ok, then prepare yourself for the time of your life."

When Chase entered him, all Bren could do was cry out and hold on tight.


	2. Chapter 2

Bren snuggled into his lover's naked side. The brunette was exhausted from love making with Chase. They were both breathing heavily, hearts in sync.

Chase wiped the sweat from his brow. "How are you feeling, love?"

Bren smiled and nuzzled Chase's chest. "I feel wonderful!"

The raven haired teen chuckled at his boyfriend's enthusiasm. Chase kissed Bren's forehead. "Well rest up. We'll be continuing this later when the sun goes down."

Bren blushed, his heart quickening from excitement. He kissed Chase which the larger teen gladly answered with a kiss on his own. The raven haired male wrapped his arms around Bren as if to protect him from some unknown force. The geek rubbed his cheek against Chase's toned chest in content, slowly closing his eyes from exhaustion.

Their loving embrace was interrupted by the bell whose shrill scream signaled the end of the school day. Chase sat up with yawn.

"I guess it's time to go huh?" he asked. "We gotta blend in with the crowd or else we'll get caught for sure."

Coretech's leader began to gather their clothes. Bren sat up with a groan. He hurt all over from their extensive activities.

"Do we have to?" Bren groaned. "I don't think I can even walk."

Chase chuckled, giving Bren's brown hair an affectionate ruffle. "You can do it B. I believe in you."

Bren reluctantly got dressed and followed his boyfriend out into the hall. The coast was pretty much clear. Since it was a Friday most of the school staff wasn't hanging around either. They too were just as excited to get out of this prison as the students.

Both males silently slipped out of the school and made their way down the street. Bren winced and moaned softly from the pain between his legs. Chase felt a little guilty about his lover's pain, but he knew Bren would get used to it after a while.

"You gonna make it, Bren?" Chase asked.

Not wanting to make his boyfriend worried Bren nodded. When the duo reached the door though Bren was grateful he could lie down. Sadly that was not meant to be.

"Chase! Why did I get a phone call that you skipped your last three classes of the day?" shouted Jeredy Suno, Chase's father.

Sophie, Chase's mother, was sitting at the table shaking her head in disappointment. "I thought your father taught you better, Chase. We are disappointed with you and Bren."

Chase looked down embarrassedly. "I'm sorry mom and dad…" He apologized weakly.

Jeredy crossed his arms. "That's not good enough son. What is your excuse for skipping class? It better be good."

The raven haired teen thought for a moment. Chase did not like lying to his dad, but today it was necessary. He got an idea when he looked towards Bren who was looking quite tired. "Bren got really sick. You know he's sickly like his mother."

Bren nodded in agreement. "I was throwing up really violently during our break. Chase was keeping me calm and helping me."

"Poor baby," Sophie said worriedly, stroking Bren's face. "You feel warm with fever! Why didn't you go up to the office and call us?"

Bren shook his head. "I am sorry, but I couldn't stop vomiting. I wouldn't have been able to make it to the office without puking all over the halls."

"Yea and when he finally quit the bell had ringed for us to leave. I didn't think anyone would care if we just left." Chase shrugged.

Jeredy sighed and rubbed his hands over his slightly stress wrinkled face. "I'll go call up your principle and explain. Bren, go lie down."

The thin boy nodded and obediently headed to his and Chase's room. Climbing the stairway to the upper floor was hell, but seeing his bed brightened the geek's spirits. He flopped down on the bed and picked up his plushie Jeffory. Jeffory was a handmade green unicorn with button eyes. Bren loved the thing to death and had a panic attack when he couldn't find it.

"Awww. I see Jeffory is happy to see you." Chase cooed from the doorway.

Bren blushed and hugged the toy close to his chest. "His skin feels good against my skin and why aren't you downstairs?"

Chase wrapped Bren in a hug. "Dad wanted me to make sure you didn't puke on the floor on the way up here."

Bren chuckled. "What would you do if I had?"

"Well…I guess clean it up. Think your stomach ache will be gone before dinner? It's in two hours."

"Of course!" Bren cried. "There's no way I would miss a meal!"

"Ugh…I'm so full!" Bren moaned flopping onto the bed.

Chase smirked and lay next to him. He kissed Bren's cheek. "You're actually full? Should I go get my dad to check you out? You must be sick!"

Bren playfully punched Chase's arm. "Don't be a dork. Your mom is a great cook."

"She really is. It's sort of weird having her around." Chase lay back on the bed. He turned his head to see Bren looking at him confused. "I love my mom, but she disappeared a few months after I was born. All I've ever known was my dad."

"Ah, I understand. Sorry dude, but at least you have her back…I wish I had my mom." Bren looked up at the ceiling sadly.

Chase smiled apologetically. He shifted his body to pin Bren onto the bed. The scrawny teen blushed looking up into Chase's teal eyes.

"Are you ready to work off that meal?" Chase asked. "Mom and dad went to their room and I locked the door." He began to kiss Bren's neck.

Bren squeaked a small yes before succumbing to Chase completely.

Chase awoke to the sounds of vomiting coming from the bathroom. Feeling next to him, Chase realized Bren wasn't next to him. The raven haired teen leapt of bed and raced to the bathroom just outside their room. Sure enough Bren was leaning over the toilet spilling out his stomach's contents.

"Bren!" Chase cried worriedly as he rushed to his boyfriend's side. He rubbed the geek's back. "What's wrong?"

Bren looked up, finished with his puking. "I…I dunno," he gasped. "I woke up and was hit hard with nausea. I think it's going away."

It wasn't rare for Bren to get sick. He was born with a weak immune system, but rarely was he hit with a stomach bug. A runny nose and a cough were more common.

"You need to lie down till breakfast." Chase led Bren back to his bed. "Thankfully it's the weekend. Hopefully you can shake this off."

Bren sighed as his body hit the sheets. He felt overly hot and weird all over. Chase felt his forehead.

"You don't have a fever. Maybe what you ate last night isn't agreeing with you." Chase lied next to the smaller male and hugged him close.

Bren shrugged and fell fast asleep. He didn't know what had come over him, but he was glad Chase here. The scrawny male didn't know what he'd do without him.

Later, when breakfast was made Bren wasn't doing much better. He was whimpering and holding his stomach. Everything smelt so much stronger. Nausea began choking at his throat when he smelled eggs being cooked. Eggs had never smelt good, but this was three times as bad.

"Bren, what's wrong?" Chase asked.

"I smell something really bad. I think it's the eggs." Bren replied.

"Well its eggs, of course they don't smell good." Chase looked worriedly at him.

Bren suddenly knocked his chair over and bolted to the bathroom. He heaved once more into the porcelain bowl. Chase was immediately beside him to rub his back. Jeredy ran to the doorway.

"Bren, are you ok?" Chase's dad asked. When Bren could only keep vomiting Jeredy looked sternly at the two. "As soon as he's finished take him to my lab."

Bren sat on the examining table as Jeredy looked over his data. Chase sat nervously beside his boyfriend, holding his hand.

"Well Bren according to my findings you have no strain of flu or cold, but I did find something interesting." Jeredy looked at Chase. "Son, did you have unprotected sex with Bren? Tell the truth. I know you have a crush on him."

Chase's face burned bright red. How did his dad find out? Was it really that obvious? "Y-yea…We did last night…Why do you ask?"

"Well, try to stay calm, but I found a high amount of a pregnancy hormone in Bren's body and an x-ray of his abdomen reveals there is an extra organ in his body and something is growing in there."

"What is it's a tumor?!" Bren began to panic. "Cut it out!"

Jeredy put a hand on Bren's shoulder. "You don't want to do that Bren."

"Why not?" whimpered the boy with glasses.

"It has a heartbeat." Jeredy smiled. "You're pregnant, Bren."


End file.
